


(not) in the closet

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Cute Theo Raeken, Endgame Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Mentioned Alec, Mentioned Chris Argent - Freeform, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Thiam, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, they flirt in a thiam way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: Liam and Theo are trapped in a closet while in an extremely restricted investigation.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	(not) in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> lightly inspired by that scallison scene from s3

"Come on Liam, we don't have all the time in the world." Theo said, stretching his hand so that he could enter through the apartment window. 

"Not everyone has an incredible ability to invade places, Theodore." Liam said ironically, when he fell on his butt to the floor, "And we'll definitely talk about this later."

Theo rolled his eyes letting the younger boy fall to the floor and making Liam wonder if it was really a good idea to break into the apartment. 

Not breaking in, but investigating. More specifically, investigating Derek and a theme for the surprise party that would happen in a few days. And also, some help for the gift that Liam would have to buy.

So, with Scott's help, who was in town along with the other members who came from college, they had sent the older wolf on a spy mission with Argent, Alec and Stiles, so that they could enter the apartment, look for some hint and leave without leaving any signal. 

And seriously, Liam was really proud of the plan working. The four had left a few minutes ago, Stiles had sent the message and they entered the apartment without any difficulty. Everything according to what they had planned.

Now, after the beta had recovered from the fall and mumbled some things to the other, they finally started to wander around the apartment. Liam walked through the kitchen, living room and other rooms, avoiding as much as possible to touch the funny statues that the ex alpha had. He ended up going back to the man's bedroom bathroom, while Theo was still tinkering with bookshelves. 

"What do you expect to find in a bathroom?" Liam heard Theo asking with a sign of laughter. 

"I don't know. Maybe he's not a perfume addict." Liam answered in a scream. "That would be a good party theme."

The blonde came out of the bathroom, finding Theo going through some boxes full of comic books and photographs, Liam moved to the side of the chimera and started going through the dresser drawer. 

"Derek is completely organized. That's scary". Liam said, when he closed the drawer and faced Theo, who was holding a magazine in his hand. 

"Is he very organized or do you despise organization, little wolf?" Theo said, smiling in his direction. 

Liam rolled his eyes as he pushed the chimera that released a muffled laugh. Mason said this was a completely weird way they had to flirt even after they'd been dating for months. And who would Liam be to deny it, when he found the eyes of the quimer incredibly beautiful in those moments? 

The two of them stayed in this joke and before the blonde could answer anything, they heard a scream followed by Stiles' high voice.

"You don't need your documents, Derek. Right Alec? Chris?" The boy looked desperate trying to get the older one to agree with him "Or you can scare anyone who asks!"

"I need my documents, Stiles." The wolf answered in a sour tone, and Liam could hear the sound of keys swaying and the doorknob moving "And why are you yelling? Nobody here is deaf. Some of us hear it very well and your voice is annoying".

"That's actually pretty offensive, you know?"

The two werewolves stared at each other and Liam barely had time to react when Theo pulled him by the hand, sticking himself in the closet at the same time as the others were entering the apartment. 

"You have to be quiet or he'll find us here." Theo said in a whisper, covering Liam's mouth with one hand when the beta opened his mouth. 

Liam took a deep breath and only then did he notice how close Theo's body was to his. His breasts were glued, he could feel Theo's heart beating against him. The Beta moved his eyes to the face of Theo, who had his eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't a good time to think that the boy looked incredibly handsome with an angry face. 

"Come on, Derek, you don't need them." Liam heard Stiles' voice again and it sounded like they were in the room or in some nearby comodo. 

This made Liam move a little bit forward and, consequently, a little closer to Theo.

"Don't move." Theo in an extremely low whisper, which Liam was sure he wouldn't hear if they weren't close and he wasn't using the werewolf senses.

"What?"

"Don't move." Theo whispered back.

"I don't know if you noticed, but this is a very limited space." Liam whispered as quietly as possible. "And I don't do well with small spaces."

"Just, don't move. Please."

Liam had an answer ready on the tip of his tongue when he heard footsteps. And he felt something. He saw the moment when Theo noticed that he had noticed and how the cheeks of the chimera turned a reddish tint.

"Really? Now?" He asked, looking at the elder's face and biting his lips holding a laugh. 

"I-I can't control that." Theo said back, moving his eyes down and staring at Liam. He looked desperate.

The two stared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time, with Liam holding a laugh and Theo thinking of things that could help him now, when Stiles' voice cut the air and they turned their attention to the others. The boy kept trying to convince Derek that they should go soon, while the older one kept ignoring him and wandering around the house looking for the damn wallet. 

Liam sniffed the air, trying to find exactly which room the other two were in, but it was kind of hard when his head was exactly at the point where Theo smelled the strongest. And thinking about the situation they were in plus the smell of Theo, which had become a mixture of him and the beta, really caused a reaction in Liam. 

"Y-you... really? Liam!" Theo whispered and the beta thought it was cute the way the boy blushed because of you. 

"I don't control that either, asshole." Liam answered, holding a smile while looking at her boyfriend. "What if I turn?"

Theo shook his head accordingly and Liam let out a sigh before turning slowly. He could feel Theo's chest sticking to his back, which made him feel the other person's nervous breathing. He let out a sigh relaxing a little, moving his head a little close to the closet door, seeing if he could see any of his friends. 

He heard Theo breathe a little harder before he spoke.

"Li." Theo whispered, "This is worse."

Liam turned quickly, by a miracle not hitting the door and delivering them, and stared Theo with a smile. 

"Really?"

"I'm sorry." Theo said with a shy smile and Liam didn't stop one hand from moving to the little strand of hair that fell on the eldest man's forehead.

"You're really cute." Liam whispered, before leaning a little closer, leaving his lips a few inches apart.

"Yes, I know." Theo answered, looking deep into Liam's eyes and giving a shy little smile "Now kiss me."

Liam giggled before leaning and almost closed the distance between them. Because, before he could kiss his incredibly cute and hot boyfriend in a closet, in the middle of a mission, they were stopped by Derek's voice.

"Why does my house smell like teenagers?" He said, before letting out a grumble, after sniffing the air "And most importantly, why does she smell like horny teenagers?”

He heard Stiles let out a scream, while Theo hit his head somewhere in the closet and Chris let out an angry grumble knowing he'd have to actually get involved in the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments/kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
